onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Water Seven
| Conditions = | EXP = 1062 | Beli = 13026 | Rainbow = | Title = | TConditions = | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = The Stolen Cases | Stamina2 = 14 | Battles2 = 7 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = | EXP2 = 1064 | Beli2 = 13211 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = | TConditions2 = | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Attack! Franky Family | Stamina3 = 14 | Battles3 = 7 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = | EXP3 = 1065 | Beli3 = 13206 | Rainbow3 = 1 | Title3 = Coo-Coo | TConditions3 = Clear Chapter | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = The Life of a Ship | Stamina4 = 14 | Battles4 = 7 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = | EXP4 = 1067 | Beli4 = 12956 | Rainbow4 = | Title4 = How Dare You | TConditions4 = Clear Chapter | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = Dismantler Franky Appears | Stamina5 = 14 | Battles5 = 7 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = | EXP5 = 1069 | Beli5 = 12922 | Rainbow5 = | Title5 = | TConditions5 = | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = Friendship Strained | Stamina6 = 15 | Battles6 = 7 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = | EXP6 = 1182 | Beli6 = 13298 | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = | TConditions6 = | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = A Fight with a Friend | Stamina7 = 15 | Battles7 = 7 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = | EXP7 = 1183 | Beli7 = 13601 | Rainbow7 = 1 | Title7 = Duel | TConditions7 = Clear Chapter | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = The Enemy of My Friend | Stamina8 = 15 | Battles8 = 7 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = | EXP8 = 1183 | Beli8 = 12917 | Rainbow8 = | Title8 = Mask | TConditions8 = Clear Chapter | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = Sudden Attack | Stamina9 = 15 | Battles9 = 7 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = | EXP9 = 1185 | Beli9 = 13436 | Rainbow9 = | Title9 = | TConditions9 = | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = Falsely Accused | Stamina10 = 16 | Battles10 = 7 | Boss10 = | Conditions10 = | EXP10 = 1327 | Beli10 = 13446 | Rainbow10 = 1 | Title10 = | TConditions10 = | Chapter11 = 11 | Quest11 = Break-in! Galley-La Company | Stamina11 = 16 | Battles11 = 7 | Boss11 = | Conditions11 = | EXP11 = 1328 | Beli11 = 14024 | Rainbow11 = | Title11 = | TConditions11 = | Chapter12 = 12 | Quest12 = The Harsh Truth | Stamina12 = 16 | Battles12 = 7 | Boss12 = | Conditions12 = | EXP12 = 1330 | Beli12 = 13267 | Rainbow12 = | Title12 = Secret Base | TConditions12 = Clear Chapter | Chapter13 = 13 | Quest13 = Thank You | Stamina13 = 16 | Battles13 = 7 | Boss13 = | Conditions13 = | EXP13 = 1331 | Beli13 = 13815 | Rainbow13 = | Title13 = | TConditions13 = | Chapter14 = 14 | Quest14 = Disparate Strategies | Stamina14 = 16 | Battles14 = 7 | Boss14 = | Conditions14 = | EXP14 = 1331 | Beli14 = 13235 | Rainbow14 = | Title14 = Undercover Group | TConditions14 = Clear Chapter | Chapter15 = 15 | Quest15 = Cipher Pol No. 9 | Stamina15 = 17 | Battles15 = 10 | Boss15 = | Conditions15 = | EXP15 = 1482 | Beli15 = 14881 | Rainbow15 = 1 | Title15 = Blueprint Six Powers | TConditions15 = Clear Chapter Clear Chapter 50 times | OtherDrops = | Location = Chapter 10 | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Water Seven }} Farming notes There are definitely some interesting things here. Usopp Usopp Hammer is a good unit (and a GPU socket), through he is also obtainable through RR. Paulie, Kalifa, Kaku, Rob Lucci and Franky are are all solid F2P characters, with Kaku being considered a top tier support units, but they are all available through varuous Extra Isle events so you may want to wait for them to appear there. Kaku Cipher Pol No. 9 and Rob Lucci Cipher Pol No. 9 will also be available at Enies Lobby, part 2, but they are good (particularly Lucci) and you'll want to acquire them here or there. Finally, Tilestone is not available anywhere else and he fills one very specialized role - Hime (Princess) turtle killer (see Turtles guide for more on that). He is useful every few months, but when the time comes you will want him (unless you have a bunch of other RR fill-ins). How to beat Water Seven The difficulty ramps up here, even for regular battles. You'll face a new set of grunts, and they each have a trick. Out of those, the most dangerous are the girls who will cast despair on you on their activation, so target them first. The fat shooter guys will get a high ATK punch if they are <20% on health, so kill them or tank their regular hits. Other guys are simply slightly annoying. *Chapter 1 - 400,000 HP does 3,440 damage whenever he attacks and has 1,000 defense. *Chapter 2 Just grunts, no boss. Nothing too bad. *Chapter 3 The Franky Family Demolisher Trio , and , each with 300,000 HP will preemptively hit you for 2,082 damage. Axeman attacks for 4,220 every 3 turns. Spearman, for 2081 every 2 turns. And the Gunner, 5,590 every 4 turns. And they all have 1,000 DEF. *Chapter 4 is back. He has a bit less HP 380,000 but brought Axeman and Spearman with him, both with about as much health as before. They all have the same attack pattern as before. *Chapter 5 is still here. Nothing is really changed, but instead of Axeman there is the Gunner. *Chapter 6 comes back for the third round, and this time he brought the entire trio of Demolishers with him. Zambai has 375,000 HP and the Demolishers, 265,000, through their damage is decreased by about ~10% or so. *Chapter 7 - 770,000 HP will preemptively change all your orbs to weak orbs, put up a debuff blocker (immunity) and blind you (blank your SFXes) for 5 turns. Then he will go through a bunch of mini specials. First turn, 2,125 damage. Second: halve your health and change your orbs to . Third: 1,928 damage and change orbs to TND or weak. If <20% health, he will hit for 10,000 damage. *Chapter 8 - 550,000 HP, 3980 damage every 2 turns, and 5,000 DEF. He will preemptively despair your captain for 1 turn and change all your orbs to . On turn 1 he will lock your captain for 2 turns. If you have trouble dealing with such a high def unit, consider bringing (or another def reducing unit). *Chapter 9 will bind your captain for 2 turns and deal 4,450 damage every two turns. He also has 915,000 HP. *Chapter 10 How about five bosses? You will face them all individually except the final stage where you face Tilestone, Lucci and Kaku. does nothing special. will first strike you and randomize you orbs to TND or , then she hits for 5,790 damage. - 562,600 HP, hits first for 8,664 then powers down to only half of that (so 4,332 from that point on). - 485,000 HP, ~3300 ATK on 2 CD, and - 533,500 HP, 5088 on 4 CD, so in other words they don't hit hard. At <50%? (not sure, but above 20%) Lucci will lock a random unit for 4 turns and hit for 6,267. Kaku has no trigger at 20-50%, what if anything he has fir <20% is not reported yet. *Chapter 11 Just grunts, no boss. Nothing too bad. *Chapter 12 - 300,000 HP and 10,000 DEF! will deal 5,188 damage when he attacks (every 2 turns). He will also buff his defense after this first attack. Again, if you have trouble with his def, bring Helmeppo. *Chapter 13 Just grunts, no boss. Nothing too bad. *Chapter 14 Just grunts, no boss. Nothing too bad. *Chapter 15 See also Unatratnag's FAQ: How to beat W7 Ch15 - 640,000 HP and - 840,000 HP will face you together on the final stage. They will preemptively buff their defense by a fair amount and put up a debuff protector (immunity) for several turns. Kaku’s first attack (when the defense buff ends) will be to put up a 100% damage reducer for a while and buff their attack. Lucci’s first move will be to cut your health by 70% using his special. Kaku attacks for 3510 every 2 turns, and Lucci, for 7220 every 5 turns. Category:Grand Line, Vicinity of Water 7 Category:Pages with Walkthroughs